With the development of network technologies, a communications network constituted by multiple small cells emerges, for example, an ultra-dense network. Each small cell dynamically adjusts a network parameter of the small cell, for example, signal transmit power or a tilt angle of an antenna, according to a change of a service user, a change of service distribution, or the like.
Because each small cell dynamically adjusts a network parameter of the small cell according to a service of the small cell or a change of a user, when multiple small cells constituting a communications network dynamically adjust network parameters of the small cells, signal coverage areas of two or more small cells may overlap or two adjacent small cells may simultaneously increase signal transmit power of the two small cells. Consequently, signal interference between different small cells in the communications network system is increased, which degrades communication quality of the different small cells in the communications network.